dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mięso z potwora
Mięso z potwora (ang. Monster Meat) – jedzenie pozyskiwane poprzez zabijanie potworów. Większość z nich pozostawia po sobie mięso z 50% szansą, inaczej wypadają inne specjalne składniki (na przykład pająki pozostawiają mięso z potwora, jedwab lub gruczoł pająka). Mięso zawsze jest fioletowe i toksyczne, redukuje dużo zdrowia oraz zdrowia psychicznego. Pozostawione zamienia się w zgniliznę w ciągu 6 dni, może zostać użyte jako nawóz. Nie poleca się go jeść na surowo (poza Webberem - w jego przypadku nawet surowe mięso mu nie szkodzi). Upieczone mięso z potwora Upieczone mięso z potwora (ang. Cooked Monster Meat) – jedzenie, które można otrzymać poprzez upieczenie mięsa z potwora nad ogniskiem lub obudowanym ogniskiem. Może być także ugotowane w Garnku, w celu otrzymania Potraw Specjalnych. Potwory zabite ogniem od razu wyrzucają Upieczone mięso z potwora. Podobnie jak inne mięsa, można podać je świni, aby ta podążała za graczem. Ale jeżeli świnia zje 4 kawałki Upieczonego mięsa z potwora (z ziemi, albo poprzez karmienie jej) zacznie przekształcać się w Świniołaka. Gotowanie Szkodliwe efekty mogą być zmniejszone poprzez upieczenie mięsa nad ogniskiem, obudowanym ogniskiem, gwiazdą, kominkiem, obsydianowym ogniskiem lub przez ususzenie na suszarni. Dodatkowo, surowe, upieczone lub ususzone mięso może zostać wykorzystane jako mięso\wypełniacz do garnka, bez szkodliwych efektów. Jest ono również dobrym składnikiem do stworzenia Mięsnych kulek, gdyż jest to pokarm łatwo dostępny w zimę. Jeżeli jednak zostanie użyte więcej niż jedno mięso potwora, powstanie potworna lazania. Wykorzystanie Można nim zwabić stwory takie jak pająki, psy oraz świnie. Kiedy cztery kawałki mięsa zostaną zjedzone przez tą ostatnią, zamienia się ona w świniołaka i zacznie być do nas wrogo nastawiona. Często zdarza się to przypadkiem, kiedy świnie mieszkają blisko gniazda pająków, zjadając mięso pająków, które zabiją. Bardzo dobrą taktyką na wykorzystanie mięsa z potwora może być szybkie wybudowanie klatki dla ptaków i wymienianie jego upieczonej wersji za jajka. W przypadku, gdy posiadamy go na prawdę dużo, może pośrednio służyć do pozyskania złota od króla świń. Cytaty postaci Surowe = Wilson - "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." - "Fuj. Chyba nie powinienem tego jeść." Willow - "Gross. It's full of hairs." - "Obrzydliwe. Jest pełne włosów." Wendy - "Evilness pervades it." - "Zło je przenika." Wolfgang - "It is not looking like food." - "Ono nie wygląda jak jedzenie." WX-78 - "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE"- "TO JEST NIEKOMPATYBILNE Z MOIM SILNIKIEM CHEMICZNYM" Wickerbottom - "I don't think it's safe to eat this." - "Nie sądzę, że jedzenie tego jest bezpieczne." Wes – "..." Woodie - "I'm not hungry enough for that." - "Nie jestem na tyle głodny, by to zjeść." Maxwell - "How revolting." - "Jakież odrażające." Wigfrid - "Meat öf the dark beasts." - "Mięsö mröcznych bestii." Webber - "Smells foul." - "Pachnie obrzydliwie." |-| Upieczone = Wilson - "That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw." - "Tylko odrobinę bardziej apetyczne, niż surowe." Willow - "It's still gross." - "Wciąż jest obrzydliwe." Wendy - "Cooked evil is still evil." - "Ugotowane zło nadal jest złem." Wolfgang - "I still do not want to eat this." - "Nadal nie chcę tego jeść." WX-78 - "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE"- "TO JESZCZE JEST NIEKOMPATYBILNE" Wickerbottom - "It's still a little bit poisonous." - "Jest nadal trochę trujące." Wes – "..." Woodie - "I still don't want to eat it." - "Nadal nie chcę tego zjeść." Maxwell - "I'll eat it if I have to." - "Zjem je w razie konieczności." Wigfrid - "Mönster beast steak." - "Stek z mięsa bestii." Webber - "It'll go down, but I won't be happy about it." - "Jest do przełknięcia, ale nie wyjdzie nam to na dobre." Ciekawostki *Webber dostaje 2 kawałki mięsa potwora na start. Galeria Mięso potwora suszone.png|Suszone Mięso z potwora Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Jedzenie Kategoria:Mięso Kategoria:Poczytalność Kategoria:Przedmioty dryfujące